Tycho Sharpe: Light Weaver
by Mara jade chase
Summary: Ty always thought he led a normal life, as normal as you can get with ADHD and dyslexia. Then he finds out he's a demigod and not only that, he's destined to lead a quest to save the world from a new evil and the Dark. T cause of my irrational paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic on this site so please be kind!**

**Disclaimer: I, Mara Jade Chase, do solemnly swear that I do not in any way own PJO *sniffle* (despite that I own Ian, Ty, and all my other original characters)**

Ty ran down the soccer field, heart racing, cleats kicking up dirt in his wake. It was the last gym class before spring break began for Mark Bryant's Boarding School for the Exceptionally Gifted, also known as Delinquent High to the student body, and he wanted to end on a good note. With his skilled feet he kept the ball away from the persistent defenders of the opposite team and reached the perfect vantage point. His senses were alert and out of the corner of his eye he could see his best friend Ian racing towards him, motioning frantically. For a kid with a limp, he was a pretty fast runner, Ty noticed as he hazarded a quick glance behind him and saw Bruce, the perfect personification of the dumb jock/high school bully, barreling down on him, muscles flexing, bent on sweeping Ty's legs out from under him and stealing the ball. Ty squinted an eye, like he was marking a target. He waited till Bruce was diving for his feet then he kicked the ball up and jumped.

Wham! His foot connected solidly with the soccer ball. Bruce, who had harmlessly slid underneath Ty, collided with the goalie, sending them both flying.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" Ian asked between breaths, though he sounded like he already knew the answer.

Ty shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Ian's creamy skin glistened with perspiration. "Dude, did you see how high that was?"

Another shrug, he was used to weirder things happening. "I guess-"

"Sharpe!" Called Ms. Lopez, who had been the substitute gym teacher for about a month. Ever since their old teacher, Coach Taylor, had gotten suddenly sick.

Ty looked up when his name was called. He'd always thought Ms. Lopez was a little too young and beautiful to be an obscure gym teacher at Delinquent High.

Ian laid a tense hand on his shoulder and made that strange sound in the back of his throat that Ty had always associated with Ian's nervous and annoyed moods. Then he seemed to realize he was holding Ty back and he reluctantly relinquished his shoulder.

Ty shook his head as he followed Ms. Lopez from the field to the secluded gym, Ian had always been unreasonably afraid of her.

"Well you've certainly made a show of your abilities, haven't you Tycho Sharpe?" She said with a condescending smile once they were alone.

Ty stared at her. He couldn't help notice that, despite her almost cruel smile, she was so beautiful. Her amber eyes gleamed, her curly brown hair looked so glossy, and her perfume was simply intoxicating. "Wh-what did you call me?" Almost no one knew his real name. It was Greek or something, not really common, and he was kind of embarrassed by it. He tried to focus on the clipboard she held but the words floated around on the page. His dyslexia must be acting up again. He sighed and returned his attention to Ms. Lopez.

"Well at least this one is cute..." She said to herself as she walked around him, approving of his tall, tan, athletic build, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Ty shook his head, trying to focus on her words instead of her beauty. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Come now godling, let's not worry about that," She said softly, her amber eyes stared at him with disconcerting longing. She came closer, her face inches from his. "Just give me a k-"

Suddenly she was sent reeling, her hand touching a small gash on the side of her head.

Tycho gaped. Her blood was golden and beside him stood Ian, hands quaking around something that looked like a giant wooden club, complete with vines and leaves.

"i̱líthia sátyros," Ms. Lopez hissed, suddenly she had fangs." egó̱ tha se skotó̱so̱ pró̱ta!" Her appearance changed. Her skin was chalky white, one leg had become that of a shaggy donkey, the other seemed metallic. Her eyes sparked like fire.

"Stupid satyr, I'll kill you first!" Ty automatically translated. He stumbled backwards, his mind finally clearing as he realized, "Oh hey, my gym teacher is some kinda demented vampire."

Ian gulped and clutched his club tightly in one hand. A set of pipes were in the other. "Run!" He urged.

Ty turned to escape then turned back. "I can't leave you here," He said shakily.

Ian pressed something into his hand and then lifted the pipes and began to play. The tune was beautiful, haunting. It filled the empty gym and surrounded the three.

Ms. Lopez lunged at them, then fell as tree branches and vines burst from the floor. They wrapped themselves around her form and held her tight. Her eyes turned to Ty, she ripped the plants from her legs and moved towards him. "I'll enjoy this." She said, her form flickered between pretty gym teacher and the devilish vision that was sure to give him nightmares.

"The knife!" Ian whispered. "Use it!"

So that's what Ian had given him. He looked down to see a golden gleam of a blade in his hand.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you Ty?" She asked innocently, her human form was back.

Ty stared at her, suddenly confused. He gripped the reassuring weight of the knife.

"Snap out of it!" Ian exclaimed. "She's going to kill you if you don't do it first." He began to play on his pipes again.

"Kill him?" Her voice gradually grew more vicious as she went along. "I just want a kiss!" She pounced, fangs set to sink into his neck.

Ty squeezed his eyes shut and stabbed upward as hard as he could. He heard Ian yelp and felt him pull him backwards. He instinctively threw up his hands to protect himself as he opened his eyes to watch.

Ms. Lopez seemed to hang in mid-air for a moment, her face somehow both hateful and surprised. Ty's knife protruded from her torso. Her death-cry echoed through the gym and she burst into flames.

The heat seared them and Ty was sure the hair on his arms were singed yet the flames seemed to surge around himself and his friend.

Ian's eyes grew wide and he began to mumble to himself.

Ty walked over the knife that lay, unscathed, on the ground, crouched down, and picked it up. He turned, still bent, to his friend, "Ok, what in the world just happened! She-she tried to kill me! And your pipe things...what are you doing?"

Ian was making his way across the gym to where the light sparkled through a window and seemed to create a little rainbow of colors. Ignoring Ty's question he pulled out a strange gold coin. "O goddess, accept my offering. Show us Brenda Sharpe, Jersey City, New Jersey."

"What are you talking about? What about my mom? Ian! Answer me!" Now that he was coming down from the surge of adrenaline he'd gotten, Ty was confused and freaking out.

"Sh, not now." Ian hushed. He lifted a hand and threw the coin into the prism. The colors shimmered and then produced an image of a pretty thirty-year-old, her fair skin, black hair, and vivid green eyes appeared clearly in the air. It was Ty's mother.

"Ian, Ty?" She asked, her smile fading as she looked down on the two teenage boys. She glanced behind her like she was hoping no one would notice the conversation. Behind her Ty could see the familiar setting of his home kitchen. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Ian sighed. "They found him." He stated simply.

Ty stared up at his mother, a feeling of uneasiness growing in his gut. Why did his mom look so scared? Why were her eyes so big? She looked so panicked. None of this made sense. Maybe he was dreaming. Yeah, he probably just hit his head coming down from that kick he'd pulled off. Maybe if he pinched himself..."Ow!" He yelped, he glanced up, hoping the nightmare would be gone. Instead he found his mom and Ian staring at him. He rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had that tended to appear when he was embarrassed, "Uh, sorry." He said.

His mother gave him a worried look. Then she nodded at Ian. "I'll be right over," She glanced at Ty again and then back. "Keep him safe." She waved her hand and her image disappeared.

It occurred to Ty that he'd missed the bulk of the conversation and any information as to what was going on.

Ian crossed to him determinedly, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the gym. Glancing back at Ty he said, "Do me a favor OK? Until we get to our destination, don't look at anyone, don't talk anyone, and, most importantly, don't mention anything that just happened."

"How am I supposed to tell anyone about what happened if I'm not supposed to talk?"

Ian paused, "Right...well anyways just don't OK?" He pleaded.

Ty nodded, still half in shock. His mother's and Ian's behavior were beginning to scare him. "OK, OK. Don't worry." He said as they made their way down the landscaped footpaths to the front parking lot.

"Hey! Watch where you're, like, going loser!" Came a Deidre's nasty voice as she glared at Ian. She was the richest, most popular girl at school and also the meanest. She and Bruce where Mark Bryant's power couple.

Ty and Ian, in their haste, had run into her.

Deidre turned her flirty blue eyes on Ty. "So, where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked as she struck, what she thought, was an irresistibly cute pose.

To be real, Ty had always found her, and her poses, quite frightening.

"He's, uh, off to vacation. Gotta work on that tan of his." Ian stammered.

Ty shook his head, Ian was such a bad liar.

Deidre snorted. Her eyes hungrily took in his subtle muscles, natural bronzed skin and good looks. For Ty, it was a little too much deja vu. "As if!" She scoffed. "Bye Ty!" She added as Ian dragged him away.

When they reached the parking lot Brenda Sharpe was waiting in the durable, old, black van that his family had owned since before Ty could remember. Ty inhaled deeply and sighed happily as he slid into the comfy seats.

It was nice to be in a place where everything made sense. The consoling familiarity made it seem like everything would be alright.

"Come on, come on." Brenda urged. "Get in."

Ian climbed in and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Yay!**

"Mom! Slow down!" Ty exclaimed as Brenda gunned the engine and pulled away from the school. "Now that we're all in the same place, maybe I can get some answers?"

Ian ignored him and rolled down his window. He stuck his head out and began sniffing the air.

Ty refused to even think about what that meant right now.

Ty's mom peered intently at the road as she drove and began muttering nervously to herself, "This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be safe. I mean come on, he can't be that powerful. Maybe it was a false alarm. No. Ian wouldn't have mistaken it."

"Mom! Ian wouldn't have mistaken what? What do you mean I can't be that powerful? Where are we going?"

"I was going to take you Ty. 'This summer,' I always promised myself. 'This'll be the summer I take him to camp.' But I couldn't, summer's the only time I get to spend some real quality time with you. I didn't think it would come to this, that you'd be in danger."

Ty stared at the back of his mother's head. "That's it? All this mystery? The freaking out? The creepy vampire lady? This is about summer camp! Mom, if you and dad wanted to send me away you could've just said so. Oh, and newsflash mom, its SPRING not summer so this whole trip was wasted." Despite the fact that it hurt to think his parents would want to dump him off at a summer camp, he wanted very badly for his rant to be justified. He wanted to convince himself that this was all part of his normal teenage life and that nothing scary or dangerous was going to happen.

Too bad he was wrong.

"No honey! No we didn't want to send you away but really this is for your good. I-I promise."

They drove in silence for a few hours. Ty had finally gotten up the courage to ask yet again "What was going on?" when his mother slowed the car.

"Oh thank the gods." She breathed. She turned around and handed Ian a suitcase. "I put some of his clothes in there, and, um, there's some gold drachmas and about $300 I had squared away. Oh, and suntan lotion, some snacks..."

"Mrs. Sharpe!" Ian interrupted, glancing nervously behind him. "Thank you, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You're right, you're right." She stammered nervously as she and the boys got out of the car. Her hands where moving without her noticing. She brushed imaginary specks of dust from her son's hair and straightened his t-shirt. Brenda stared at Ty wistfully, "Sometimes I see so much of your father in you..." She paused, then hugged him. "I love you Tycho, remember that."

"I love you too Mom." Ty whispered, wondering why this felt like a final goodbye.

Brenda got into the car and drove away.

"What did she mean 'I see so much of your father in you'? I don't look anything like my dad."

Brandon Sharpe's skin was much lighter than Ty's, his hair was auburn and his eyes were gray. In fact, the only feature he seemed to share with his parents was his tall stature.

Ian stared up at the hill where Brenda had left them, "We made it." He said. "And I guess that means you'll find out."

They walked up the hill towards a big, marble banner high among the trees that proclaimed their destination: Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Peleus! Miss me?" Ian called.

Ty jumped back, sure he'd just suffered a mini heart attack. Around the base of a giant pine that seemed to guard the entrance to the camp was a dragon, who seemed to sigh sleepily and happily at the newcomers. He edged around the dragon, Peleus, and joined Ian at the entrance under the banner. A large, beautiful, sunny valley lay beyond the base of the hill. It seemed to reach out to, what Ty thought, was Long Island Sound. Tall Ancient Greek buildings rose from the green grass that blew gently in the breeze. Ty could also see a big house, cabins in the shape of what looked like a semi-circle or the Greek letter omega, and kids ranging from early tweens to late teens, all busy about their business. The sweet smell of strawberries drifted through the air. "What is this place?" He asked as they walked down the hill. "And more importantly, what are you doing?" He had looked over to see Ian take his shoes off and drop his pants. Ty stared at the strange angle at which Ian's knees bent, the fur that covered his skin there. Instead of feet, he had hooves. Ty blinked, trying to recall the term he was searching for. "You're a satyr. No wonder you always had a limp."

Ian nodded, pleased Ty had remembered, "This," he said, shaking his legs out. "feels so much better."

"I'd bet." Ty replied, glad he had said the right name. Ian had been teaching him all year about Greek myths and history. He'd always inferred that it would help Ty out later in life and he had a feeling now was that time.

"Iason!" A man with a kindly voice rolled over to them in a wheelchair.

"Chiron!" Ian said, coming to a stop outside the grand, plantation style house. He brushed his hands nervously through the fur on his legs and then through his wavy brown hair. Ty caught a glimpse of horns underneath. "I brought Tycho sir, I'd like to talk to you. An empousai attacked him at school."

Chiron nodded. "Of course, Iason." He rose from the chair, revealing the bottom half of his body to be that of a horse. "I'm sure the council will be pleased with your first job as a guardian." The two of them began to walk away. "Oh, Admeta," Chiron called over his shoulder. "Take care of Tycho, will you? Cabin 11."

"Sure Chiron," A pretty girl about Ty's age, 16, stepped out from the shade of the porch and over to him. She took his suitcase and started down the path. "Come on."

Ty followed, still glancing back. "Chiron? As in the half-man, half-horse-"

"Centuar."

"Right, centaur, that taught all those heroes in the myths?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call them myths." She cautioned.

Ty blinked, still not fully comprehending that this was all real.

Admeta sighed. "Look, you look a little...overwhelmed, so I'm going to spell it out for you."

Ty nodded, eager for his confusion to be appeased and his questions answered.

"Those myths? They're real. The reason you're here is because you're a half-blood, A.K.A a demigod. Which means your mortal mom or dad were lovers with a god. Cabin 11, where I'm taking you, is where you'll stay till you're determined."

"Determined?"

"Yeah, till your godly parent sends a sign and claims you. Which, nowadays, happens pretty quickly."

"Oh." Was all he said. She was right. He was definitely overwhelmed.

She nodded, "We get sent to Camp Half-Blood when we can't survive anymore without training."

"Survive?" Ty echoed. He'd always like the idea of adventure and excitement, the idea of dying? Not so much.

"Monsters can smell demigod blood and, well, we smell tasty. The older you get, and the more you realize your identity, and the more powerful you are, the more they pick up your scent. Here the councilors, instructors, and Chiron teach us stuff like archery and self-defense Greek style that help us outside of camp." She momentarily stopped her explanation to step into an empty cabin marked "11".

Ty was not impressed. The stairs were creaky, the paint was chipped and peeling, and the whole thing basically looked run down. His eyes glanced at the cabins around him. His gaze rested briefly on a young girl in a simple brown dress. He smiled and nodded to her and moved on. For some reason he wasn't surprised that all the cabins were elaborate in some way. One had a foundation made of coral and its walls were made from rough sea stone, another seemed a garden in itself. Fragrant flowers bloomed near and on the cabin and the glass roof reminded Ty of a greenhouse. And one over there-

"Hey!" Admeta called from inside. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Ty rubbed the back of his head. " I was just distracted."

"ADHD right?" She asked, her observant and intelligent grey eyes studied him.

"Yeah," Ty confirmed. "How'd you know?"

"And dyslexia," She continued. "Probably in trouble for a lot of unexplainable things that weren't your fault. Kicked out of school a lot?"

"Mark Bryant's was my seventh school."

"Only seven school changes and in the tenth grade? Pretty good for someone..." She seemed to catch herself.

"For someone what? What were you going to say?"

Admeta busied herself with finding a place to put his suitcase. "I was only going to say that all us demigods go through the same problems. Your case seems kinda mild compared to some of the others I've heard."

She seemed to have made an innocent mistake and Ty was almost inclined to believe her. Almost. But he was sure she'd held something back.

"Here," She said suddenly, hoping to change the subject. She gave him a lock and told him the combination. "Hermes is, among other things, the god of thieves and well his children are pretty...tricky, if you get my drift. Hermes is also the god of travelers and hospitality which is why you'll be here till your determined. If your lucky that'll happen really soon. Just watch out for the councilors, the Stoll brothers. They're the worst. Now come on, Hermes cabin should be finishing up arts and crafts right now which means they'll be heading to a swordplay class next. I'll take you." They walked from the cabin and to the arena where campers used straw dummies and each other to practice their swordsmanship. Along the way Ty learned that campers called the camp director, the god Dionysus, Mr. D because names have power and that he should likewise try not to mention the names of monsters, the bonfire's color reflected the mood of the campers, and at every meal the campers give offering to their godly parent by scrapping a particularly good part of their meal into the golden brazier on the pavilion. "Anymore questions?" She asked, as they reached the arena.

"Who's your parent?" Ty asked.

She smirked, "I thought you'd've guessed. Ian said he'd taught you about the Greeks." She led him over to two older boys who seemed 18. Ty could tell they were related and they both had cocky grins and mischievous gleams in their eyes. "Travis, Conner, this is Tycho "Ty" Sharpe. He's gonna be in Hermes cabin till he's determined."

"Sweet." Said the brother Admeta had identified as Travis.

"Grab a sword or knife," Conner added. "And let's get started."

**A/N: So there you go! I'm assuming that the events of the heroes of Olympus will take place within two years instead of five (though I doubt that's what will really happen) so that Percy and his friends will be about 18 instead of 21 and Nico will be 14 instead of 18 ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tycho's first few days at Camp Half-Blood weren't to bad, he'd made a few new friends and he'd improved immensely in his training.

"Maybe today I'll finally find out who my parent is." Ty mused to Ian, whose full name, he'd found out, was Iason. Ty began strapping on classic Greek armor for the game of capture the flag that was to take place in a few minutes. Despite feeling like he belonged at camp, Ty had wondered everyday he'd been there which god he was going to be claimed by.

Ian shrugged and chewed on a piece of silverware, which apparently, among other things, satyrs found tasty. "It's possible. Capture the flag is where a lot of campers get claimed."

"Ty?" Admeta called, as she stuck her head into the armory where the two boys were. "Come on! It's time for you and the rest of the red team to get your tails whipped in capture the flag." She smiled confidently as she polished one of her gleaming Celestial bronze knives which she wore on her hips.

Ty patted his own sheathed knife and picked up the shield Connor had suggested he use. He stifled a nervous gulp as he said bye to Ian, who, like the other satyrs and nymphs, wasn't competing, and followed her from the room. This was his first game of capture the flag and he'd heard that it could get pretty rough. Plus this game's apposing blue team was made up of the Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins versus Ty's team, red and lead by the Hermes cabin, that was made up of basically everyone else. No one had gone right out and said it but most people were pretty sure that the blue team was going to win. Besides having the Hephaestus cabin for super well made weapons, magical or otherwise, the blue team was full of powerful heroes. Percy Jackson, sole camper in the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth Chase,daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle, and strategy, and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of the war god Ares, were all demigods who had helped win the second Titan War. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, genius son of Hephaestus, had helped save the world recently from Gaia.

In other words, the blue team was stacked.

When they reached the woods Admeta and Ty parted ways. As navigated his way through the woods, which he was only partly familiar with, he noted that Admeta had still not told him her godly parent's name.

"Ty!" Travis called when Ty had made it into red territory. "We're putting you in charge of the flag's defense."

Connor's finger pointed to a spot on a map that was deep in the team's territory. The area Connor pointed to was a clearing in the trees, a bright red dot, representing the flag, sat atop a huge rock, smaller boulders surrounded it.

Ty nodded and turned to find and defend his post. So basically he, along with five other demigods, were supposed to hold off some of the most powerful demigods Camp Half-Blood had seen in years while the Stoll brothers, along with the rest of the team, stole the blue flag?

Yeah, they were definitely screwed.

"Hey!"

Ty looked up to see a boy with a black t-shirt and jeans on under his armor.

"You must be Tycho," He said. "I'm Nico di Angelo, I'm counting on you to help me out when Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse attack." He added quietly as his head indicated the other teamates Connor and Travis had sent to protect their flag.

Nearby stood a daughter of Apollo, Pollux, son of Dionysus, a daughter of Hecate, and Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. All of them were either good at long range attacks or not that good at fighting period.

Ty nodded understandingly, then wondered if he should bow to show respect to the son of Hades.

Nico seemed to notice and lightly shook his head, "Just be ready." His dark eyes glittered and Ty could tell that he was here to win, losing would mean he had wasted his time and Ty could tell that Nico hated wasting his time.

Ty and his five teammates sat in silence, half dreading, half anticipating the confrontation that was sure to come. A minute went by, ten, and then thirty and still no one came. Ty began to feel that the red team might win after all, the Stolls were really good thieves and-

"Incoming!" Katie called.

Ty's blue gaze snapped up as 19-year-old Percy Jackson burst into the clearing. His sword, Riptide, was in a defensive position, his curly black hair rustled in the breeze. Percy's green eyes marked his immediate dangers, his eyes rested a little longer on Nico and Ty, who were the biggest threats.

Up by the edge of the clearing Katie and Pollux went to work growing grape vines and ivy around Percy to keep him in place while Stacey, the daughter of Hecate, attempted to engage him in combat.

Out of the corner of his eye Ty caught someone emerging from the tree.

"Duck." He said to Nico, who quickly obeyed and crouched. Ty kicked a nearby spear up into the air, catching it in his right hand. He took a second to aim and then threw the spear towards a boulder on the other side of the clearing.

Clang! The spear missed Clarisse's face by only inches, pining the leather part of her shoulder strap, and her, to the rock. Seconds later Kayla, daughter of Apollo, followed Ty's lead and several arrows embedded themselves into Clarisse's camo pants and lodged in the boulder.

"Nice shot," Nico said as he scanned the area. "Stay here," He told Ty. "Guard the flag." Then he was off, meeting Clarisse just as she finally freed herself from the boulder.

Kayla put down her bow and quiver and picked up a sword, racing to help Stacy, who was losing battle against the son of the sea god. Percy was by far the better swordsman.

And just like that, Ty was alone. He swept his gaze around him, searching for whatever Nico had been trying to find. Suddenly his eye's zoomed in on a nearby rock. Something had shimmered, like the rock had a 3D, human shaped, pop out. A person traced in faint gray lines. It was like she, Ty was pretty sure it was a girl, was invisible.

Wait, hadn't someone mentioned Annabeth had a magical cap that made her invisible?

Ty didn't want to take any chances.

He lunged and was rewarded with a fistful of soft hair and his knife at her throat. He smiled and moved his fingers, still entwined with her hair, up to yank of her Yankees cap. He glanced back to see if maybe Nico or Kayla could help.

That was his mistake.

Annabeth bashed his right hand, the one holding the knife, into the nearby boulder and kicked him away. Blond tresses and one grey lock of hair fell into her face as she scrambled up the rock and towards the red flag.

"Di immortales!"Ty cursed, shaking out his hand before climbing after her, he should've known better than to give a daughter of Athena such an opening. She kicked out at his stomach again but he dodged, grabbed her foot and forced her down off the rock. He glanced sideways and saw Admeta planted on the giant boulder, hands reaching for the flag.

"Hey Addy!" Ty called, he slung the shield Connor and Travis had given him from his back. "Catch!" He threw the shield towards her.

"Oof!" she grunted as she fell from her position on the boulder. "Aah!" she screamed, kicking the shield and scampering away from it.

"Admeta!' Annabeth called, "Get the flag." She jumped on Ty. The older girl's experience and strength helped her hold him down.

Admeta was rooted to her spot, her face full of fear.

"Get off me!" Ty said, trying to push Annabeth off so he could protect the flag. He so did not want to get his whole team mad at him for being responsible for Annabeth or Admeta getting the flag. "Off!" he said again, pushing with all his might. He felt something release from his hands.

"Ugh!" Annabeth grunted, she flew off him and slammed into a tree.

"Sorry!" Ty called over his shoulder. He raced towards Admeta to see what was wrong. He approached her hesitantly, wary of a trick. "What's wrong?"

"Sp-spider!" She gasped. Her arms and legs were rigid and she barely breathed, she looked like she was doing the crab walk, save that one foot was out farther than the other, it was like she was debating on whether she wanted to try kicking the bug away from her.

Ty would've laughed had she not looked so deathly afraid. He glanced down. In front of her a giant, black Tarantula stared intently, its body ready to pounce at any second. Ty studied for a second and then realized it was fake. "It's OK, see?" He said gently, kicking the fake spider into the woods. He shook his head, somehow the spider must've fallen out of his shield when he'd thrown it. He opened his mouth to say more and then shut it again. Annabeth's dagger was around his throat, his own knife was pressed against the back of his neck.

"Thanks for helping my sister out." She told him, then. "Admeta? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took a deep breath as she rose, her pretty face was bright red with embarrassment. She moved as if to get the flag.

Ty groaned. Annabeth and Admeta were half-sisters? So Admeta was a daughter of Athena! "Duh!" He told himself, he didn't know how he hadn't figured it out earlier.

"How'd you see me when I had my cap on?" Annabeth asked suddenly while Admeta began the tricky climb up the boulder.

"I don't know, I didn't really see you, just a faint outline. You know, like the curve of your shoulder."

"Hm," Annabeth murmured, lost in thought. Her grip relaxed.

Ty slammed his elbow back into her torso, ignoring the pain that blossomed there, and twisted out of the way of her knife. He turned and tackled Admeta's legs. The flag flew out of her hand. He opened his mouth to call for help from his teammates he assumed were still preoccupied with Percy and Clarisse, only to find that no one was there. He glanced at Annabeth to find she'd thrown something at him, most likely a sleeping dart. He raised his arm, as if to hold his shield out in front of him when he realized, duh, his shield was still laying on the ground near the boulder. He shut his eyes and threw himself into a roll, expecting to feel the sting of the dart hitting its mark. He came up in a crouch and he realized that not only Annabeth and Admeta but Chiron and half the camp was staring at him in amazement.

The dart, its Celestial Bronze tip slightly bent, lay at his feet and what seemed to be a holographic sun blazed above his head.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Well, apparently you didn't hear the horn," He said, referencing the sound that signaled the end of the game. "We'd been wondering where you were. Well done Tycho Sharpe. The red team is victorious. And I believe that is largely due to you, son of Apollo.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: O.o a chapter! Wow im sorry I took forever to update! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"Son of Apollo." Ty mouthed as he lay in bed. He smiled, it felt so good to know that he was wanted, that he finally and completely belonged.

Apparently the sun that had appeared above him was the long awaited sign from his father. Of course, Chiron had said there'd been plenty of other signs. Ty's expertise in archery, art, medicine and music. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and outdoorsy good looks. The burst of light that had helped him push Annabeth off during capture the flag, his ability to see her while she'd been invisible, Chiron even said that Ty's protection from the dart now made perfect sense.

His team had congratulated him and the captured flag had magically changed from the silver owl of the Athena cabin to the bright orange-yellow of Apollo and the sun. He'd been welcomed in and brought to the glowing golden cabin of the Apollo kids. He smiled and drifted off into sleep...

Ty changed his mind: being a child of Apollo stank.

He'd been told that his dreams weren't unusual, that demigods always had clairvoyant dreams, and that their sleep was full of omens and glimpses of the future. But being the son of the god of prophecy seemed to make his dreams more real, more vivid.

This dream was no exception.

He felt cramped and claustrophobic, like he was underground.

"Everything is falling into place my lord." A female voice said softly.

"And the boy? Tycho?" A male answered.

Chills shot down Ty's spine, they were talking about him. He wanted to end the dream, wake up now before anything bad happened, but something compelled him forward.

"-working on it now." The woman replied. "Don't worry darling, the little fo̱s ýfansi̱ will not interfere. He is not powerful enough."

"But he will be, and soon. Make sure that he doesn't make it that far." The man snapped his fingers and disappeared into the shadows.

" Fo̱s ýfansi̱," Ty echoed quietly. "Light weaver." He translated.

The woman turned her head and made eye contact, her lips curled into a smile.

Ty caught his breath, she was strikingly beautiful. She seemed to be 19 or 20 and her skin was literally white as snow, her piercing black eyes glittered in the dim light, her glossy black hair cascaded down past her bare shoulders. A golden diamond glittered on her forehead, her long dark blue and black dress hugged her figure, a delicate gold shawl was draped over her arms.

"Erebos will be pleased." She said and then she too vanished.

Suddenly the darkness seemed to shift and the shadows came to life. Dark silhouettes of men, women, and beast forgotten seemed to press upon him and he couldn't breathe.

Ty panicked, trying to release something from within him that he knew would not come. He gasped for air and fought back. Images of Camp burning, the deaths of many, demigod, mortal, and god alike, flashed through his mind and seemed to fill him with unending hopelessness and despair.

He winced, he felt like he was being smothered in the cold darkness of night itself and the shadows had cut him along his stomach, his left cheek, and his right upper arm. He felt life slipping away, he was slowly choking and the torture seemed like it would never end.

Ty gave up, too exhausted to struggle anymore. He was going to die, he decided, in his dreams. How humiliating was that?

"Dude! Don't give up!" He heard a familiar voice urge, a voice that had often whispered to him when he was in danger, a voice Will Solace, head councilor of the Apollo cabin, had identified as their father's.

"Fight boy," A girl's voice commanded. "Do not relinquish young hero."

Ty's eyes opened, he wasn't quite sure what happened next. All he remembered was the flashes of light. The next thing he knew he was standing in a pile of dissolving shadows, some with silver arrows sticking from their chests. They cried in agony even as the melted into the darkness.

"Well done Tycho. I guess the rumors are correct." A young girl of about 12 stood beside him, a silver bow stood armed in her hands. Her eyes glowed the yellow-white of the moon.

"Lady Artemis?" Ty guessed, giving a quick bow. His head slightly spinning from the turn of events.

The goddess graced him with a smile, "Rather intelligent for a child of my twin brother's." Then she grew serious. "You must save Apollo, half-blood. The Darkness is gathering, and with him they will be a step closer to completing their plan." She seemed to almost be talking to herself, her apprehension growing as she realized the full danger. Ty, of course, had little idea of what she was talking about. "Their power is great, for they hide it all, even from Hades himself." She continued. "I have tracked them here but you must come and soon. Within 12 days, if Apollo is not returned, the Darkness shall reign and their power will rival that of the gods. Olympus will fall and the Western world with it." She paused and then alarm grew on her face.

"Wait! Where's here?" He asked.

"I must go. Remember, boy, what I have said." She glowed, about to show her true godly form.

Ty adverted his eyes and when the brilliant glow faded, she was gone. Ty's dream spun and the rest of his vision went black.

Ty's eyes flew wide open and then squinted in the bright morning sunlight. "Lady Artemis!" He gasped and then choked as his throat reflexively swallowed a bite of food someone had just forced into his mouth. He got slightly distracted, it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, like the chocolaty, moist, warm brownies his mom made him when he came from school but ten times better.

"Did he just speak?" Someone asked.

Ty blinked, brought the room into focus, and noticed that Chiron, Ian, Admeta, Annabeth, and Will Solace staring at him with looks of concern.

"Here Ty, drink this." Admeta, who was sitting by his side, held out a glass for him to sip from.

"Um, thanks?" He answered, not quite knowing why everyone looked so freaked and concerned. He took a sip and involuntarily closed his eyes to savor the taste. It was another reminder of home. The glass was frosty and had ice cubes bobbing gently in the strange drink yet the liquid was like Ty's dad's, or stepdad's, spicy hot chocolate that the family always drank on Christmas.

"You OK kid?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ty asked. "Where are we anyways?"

"The infirmary..." Ian said.

"Last night you started moaning and you woke the whole cabin." Will explained. "When we got to your bunk you were shaking and gasping. It was like you were having a seizure. And then you started faintly glowing which, I'm not gonna lie, freaked us out. We tried waking you up but you wouldn't; you only groaned and continued to shake. I ordered Kayla and Austin to take you to the infirmary and they barely got you outside because you were thrashing around so much. Your eyes opened and we thought everything was fine till we saw they were glowing gold. They reminded me so much of..." Will trailed off, briefly reminded of the pain of the second Titan War and the friends that had been lost. Luke, son of Hermes, had had glowing golden eyes when he'd been the embodiment of the evil Titan Lord, Kronos. "Well anyways, that light I told you about? It started to grow but your skin was getting so pale." For Ty that was quite an accomplishment, he'd never been pale in his life. "Nico said he could see your life fading. You started saying things. Stuff like, 'No please stop! No more killing!' And you started muttering about the Dark and the Night. Three cuts seemed to etch themselves into your skin even though no one was touching you. Your...glow? gave on final flash of light and then died. Your skin began to gain it's color back, you said: dad. and then lay still."

"I got Chiron and we finally moved you here." Admeta added. "We've been giving you ambrosia and nectar to help." She motioned to the drink and food Ty had tasted when he'd first awakened. "We haven't given much, just enough to heal your cuts and assure you're fine, because eating a lot would pretty much lead to you spontaneously combusting...which would be bad."

"No, really?" Ty asked sarcastically.

"You said something about Artemis," Chiron observed.

"Yeah, she was in my dream-"

"What dream?" Ty quickly told them while Annabeth, Admeta, and Chiron exchanged looks of apprehension.

"Is there a law that states that all old powers need to try to take over the world?" Annabeth muttered.

Admeta cursed in Ancient Greek so softly that Ty was sure he was the only one who'd heard.

Chiron's horse half pranced nervously. "Well," He said, trying to sound upbeat. "Artemis has given you a quest and I suggest we go to see Mr. D."

Mr. D, A.K.A Dionysus, god of wine and madness. Ty sighed, he'd never met him personally but he'd heard he wasn't a big fan of demigods and the only reason he was the camp director was because he was being punished by his dad, Zeus, because he'd chased an off limits nymph.

In other words, he wasn't that high on Ty's list of people to meet. "Well," He said, rising from the bed and stretching his limbs. The nectar and ambrosia had made him feel so much better. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Please don't kill me! I know I've taken forever to upload but my computer's being old and dumb, also I wasn't quite sure about where I wanted to go with my story. I want to thank all the people who have read, reviewed, or favorited (?) this story and if you're still reading this story then thanks a bunch and enjoy!**

Chiron, Ty, Admeta, and Ian made the short trip to the Big House, the plantation-style house Ty had noticed on his first day. Inside a pudgy man sat eating grapes and drinking diet coke by a lit fireplace. He wore a real subtle leopard print Hawaiian shirt, purple shorts, red sneakers, and black socks. His dark curly hair almost seemed purple and gleamed in the firelight.

The god, Dionysus.

"Well I see the brat hasn't died and so hooray for that." He said, though he didn't seem too excited.

"We need to ask you something." Chiron said.

"Of course my dear centaur." Mr. D answered, still sounding bored. He waved a hand and two seats and a table appeared.

Admeta and Ty sat. Chiron and Ian stood.

"Have you heard from your twin siblings Artemis and Apollo?" Chiron asked.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "I'm far too busy with the exciting affairs of camp to keep up with my relatives." He'd set down the grapes and was now browsing a wine catalog, he took a moment to glance up, as if the conversation wasn't that important. "Let's not waste my time," He said. "If Artemis gave the boy a quest then have him see the Oracle and chose his companions. Maybe I'll get lucky..." He trailed off and returned his attention to his catalog.

Chiron nodded like this had been what he'd been expecting. "Come along Ty," He said as he exited the Big House. "I believe Rachael has arrived at camp by now. It's time you met our Oracle."

Rachael, Ty found out, was a pretty 18-year-old with frizzy red hair and green eyes. She was a mortal girl with the ability of true sight who'd taken the spirit of Delphi 2 years ago and had become the Oracle.

In other words, she was able to see through the Mist, the magic that kept mortals from finding out about Ancient Greek world that existed all around them, and she had pledged herself to Apollo and embodied a spirit that used her to speak prophecy. You know, all that stuff that is perfectly normal in Demigod Land.

She took one look at Ty and said, "Son of Apollo? Light weaver?" She spoke rapidly, kinda like her mouth was a machine gun and she was pelting you with words.

"Light weaver." Ty said. "That's what that lady called me in my dream," Then he added, "How'd you know who I was?"

She held up a sketch book matter-of-factly while pointing to Sharpie sketches on her ripped jeans. The most recent pictures all depicted Ty, sometimes Admeta and Ian where there too, along with Judah, an acquaintance of Ty's from the Hecate cabin, and another girl Ty'd never seen before.

Ty didn't exactly know what was happening in every sketch but he could tell something horribly wrong was going to happen, "Danger. Betrayal." He muttered.

Rachael nodded. "You could sense that?" She asked, surprised.

Ty shrugged. Must be that whole "son of the god of prophecy" thing happening again.

"I-" Rachael gasped and doubled over like she was in pain. When she stood Ty took a step back. Her eyes were pure serpentine green. When she spoke her voice was tripled, like there were three of her:

"Magic, owl, eagle, sun,

The battle of light and dark begun,

Themescara's blessing shall save the quest,

A choice to preserve life or bring eternal death."

Rachael gasped again and blinked her eyes, stumbling into Ty, who steadied her. "I'm fine." she assured them, and then she looked at their faces. "I just told a prophecy didn't I?"

Ty nodded, that was about the creepiest thing he'd ever seen.

Admeta was pacing, like she was already figuring out calculations about Ty's quest and what the prophesy meant. "Hmm," She thought out loud. "This seems basically straightforward. Magic, Hecate. Owl, Athena. Eagle, Zeus. Sun, Apollo." She counted off.

"I'm assuming that I should choose campers from those cabins?" Ty asked Chiron.

Chiron shrugged, "If that is how you interpret the prophecy. But remember that prophecies often have double meanings. It may not mean what you think. Think about it and tell me your choice of companions at dinner."

...

That night on the pavilion Chiron announced Ty's quest.

Ty stood from his place at the end of the Apollo table. "I-I want to take Ian." He said as he grinned at his friend. He was nervous. He'd only been at camp for a few days. The last thing he needed was to screw up on a quest. "And Admeta." He added.

The pavilion burst into half-hearted applause. No one was really happy the new kid was gonna get all the glory by going on a quest.

"And I'd like to take Judah." He added over the claps.

The camp fell silent. A leader of a quest was only allowed 2 companions, it was like an ancient, unwritten rule.

Judah looked shocked.

"Ty-" Chiron began.

"Hold on Chiron." Percy said, standing from the Poseidon table, where he sat alone. "I know that 3 is a special number and that most quests that take more than 3 people get into trouble, people die. But Annabeth took me, Tyson, and Grover into the Labyrinth on her quest and we all came back OK. I heard Ty's prophesy." He continued. "Maybe he'll need all the help he can get."

Ty shot the older boy a grateful look.

Chiron nodded reluctantly and stamped a hoof. "So be it. The quest will leave tomorrow at dawn."

...

Early the next morning the 4 teenagers met at the boundaries to camp on Half-Blood Hill.

"Everybody ready?" Ty asked, looking around at his friends.

"étoimo éna tha eímai poté na eínai, ready as I'll ever be." Admeta answered. She hefted her backpack full of a laptop, food, a canteen of nectar and a ziploc baggie full of ambrosia squares.

Ian gulped and nodded. His pack full of apples and tin cans and his reed pipes.

Judah nodded as well, though he looked uncomfortable with the whole idea of the quest.

Ty chalked his uneasiness up to that little fact that one of them was condemned to die by the entire camp.

"I still don't know why you picked me." Judah mumbled. "There are plenty of children of Hecate for you to pick from."

"But you're the only one I knew." Ty explained.

"Yeah...Let's just get this over with." He answered.

Ty studied Judah, his Asian features, yellow-tan skin, black hair streaked with dark blue, and his cryptic dark eyes, even the way he shivered as the first rays of sunlight shone in the horizon and suddenly Ty got a sense of foreboding. Something was strange about him and he didn't like it.

Argus, the multi-eyed head of camp security, honked the horn of a camp van impatiently and Ty lost his train of thought. He glanced down and saw Argus motioning for them to leave. He didn't talk much and Ty didn't blame him. Rumor was that he even had an eye on his tongue, who would want to showcase that?

"Come on guys." Ty said, taking a deep breath. "Lets get this thing started."

**An: YAY! Another chapter down and we're finally moving on to the quest! If I haven't already then I apologize if I'm totally screwing up the Greek, it's all Google Translate's fault! **

**Ps- Don't forget to keep the review button company! (aka tell me whatcha think!) ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HEY GUYS! IM STILL ALIVE! So if you're still reading this then I'm sorry I took so long to update, I've been quite busy, I've had severe writer's block and I was simply contemplating if I should continue writing but! I would like to thank **bookcrazy10** and especially **Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute** for reviewing and convincing me to continue! **

As the van drove into Manhattan Ty stared out the window and realized something: he was way in over his head. He was the leader of this quest but he was still new to this world, how was he to lead? He had no experience, for gods sakes he was barely able to defend himself with nothing but his knife, given to him by Ian, at his side and a bow, hastily picked for him by Will, slung across his back. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. Once Argus dropped them off in New York they'd be on their own. What was the first logical place to go?

The Underworld.

That had been where his dream had taken place, hadn't Artemis said whoever was behind this whole thing was hiding what they were doing even from Hades himself?

Ok, he thought. That's a good place to start. Then he realized he had no idea where that was. Ty gave a self-mocking smile. How the Hades did he, well, get to Hades?

A few minutes later Argus pulled over in Manhattan and let the four out. With a farwell nod he pulled away.

"So," Judah said, getting straight to the point. "What now?"

Evryone turned to look at Ty.

"Uh well..." He felt so unprepared, he had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey look at that donut shop!" Admeta said, saving him from an embarressing silence. "Ty do you think we can stop and get breakfast before we move on?"

"Yeah, sure. Judah, Ian can you guys grab us some coffee and doughnuts? I gotta talk to Admeta for a sec."

Judah rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Ian looked between Ty and Admeta and then nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks for the save Addy." Ty said when they'd gone.

She raised an eyebrow at the nickname but smiled. "You really need to learn about researcher Archer Boy." She answered.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Ty retorted.

"Please tell me you atleast have a destination in mind."

Ty shrugged. "Hades a good enough destination for you?"

Admeta was surprised, which was not easily done, her mom being the goddess of wisdom and strategy and all. "You're kidding right? You don't just walk into Hades...Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well we could use Orpheus's doorway-"

"Guys!" Ian burst from the doughnut shop. "Monster. Close. Move. Now!" He grabbed them each by an arm began dragging them down the street. Judah was close behind.

They ducked inside a warehouse. "What is it?" Ty asked. "What did you smell?" Ian, like all satyrs had the ability to pick up on the scents of demigods and monsters.

"I'm not sure-" He was interupted by a sound from outside.

"Was that a cow?" Judah asked.

Ian paled, "Minotoar." He whispered.

Admeta turned to Ty. "Chiron told me to give this to you when you needed it, a gift from your dad." She tossed something to him.

He caught it and gave her a look of pure disbelief. "Oh gee, I've always wanted a keychain with an orange mini sharpie and a red cow keychain light," He said. "Now I can die in peace."

"Its magic. Your dad apparently admired the sword Posiedon gave his son but decided it needed more flair so he had this made. ékri̱xi̱ astéro̱n, Starburst." She said pointing to the Sharpie. "And tachýti̱ta tou fo̱tós, Lightspeed." She added, gesturing to the light.

The sounds outside were getting louder, the Minotoar was closing in.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Give a ferocious moo and then Sharpie scent the Minotoar to death?"

"You've heard of Riptide? Percy's sword? This is like that. Uncap it and it becomes a sword."

"And the cow?" Ty asked, he was still kinda skeptical.

"Flash it." She ordered.

Ty sighed and pushed down on the back of the cow's head, a light shone from its now open mouth. Suddenly he felt extra weight on his back. Slung across his back was a new bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Sweet." He said, finally impressed as he notched an arrow.

And that was when, with a roar, the Minotoar burst into the warehouse.

The teenagers ducked as glass, old wood, and metal made way for the monster's tall form. They stayed perfectly still, they knew from camp that the Minotoar, a huge bull-man hybrid, couldn't see too well and relied on its sense of smell. If they didn't move maybe he wouldn't notice them and move on.

Ty should've known that he wouldn't be so lucky.

The entire time Judah had been chanting, channeling magic in case he needed to attack but he'd lost his concentration and the spell, well, detonated, if you could call it that.

A blinding flash of light burst into the room and all the kids looked away, all but Ty who was able to see through the glare. "Move!" He cried. He saw the shockwave ripple out from Judah before the sound was heard and he was already moving, hitting the deck and pulling Ian and Admeta with him.

The wave continued on smashing some nearby crates to pieces, shreds of wood flew outward and created an artificial rain, it continued on and rammed the Minotoar head-on. He fell back into a wall which dented under his weight.

Of course now he knew the demigods were there, even he wasn't that dumb.

Great, Ty thought. Now they were up agaisnt a monster that had withstood a force that could've been strong enough to break every bone in his body.

The Minotoar fixed them with his dark, beady eyes. He roared and his wet nostrils quivered as he sensed the half-bloods, his hot breath creating fog in the cold, early spring morning.

Ty wasn't waiting for this to get more out of hand. He reached into his quiver and brought out three golden arrows, notched them and fired. All three hit their mark and landed in the middle of the monster's forehead.

Instead of dying from the touch of celestial bronze he howled in rage, ripped the points from his forehead, and hurled the nearest two ton crate at the offensive blond haired demigod that had dared try to hurt him.

Ty waited for the last moment then he jumped, kicking off the crate and landing on a higher row of the stacked crates. Below him the crate splintered as it hit the ground, packing peanuts and some sort of jelly perserve, it smelled like strawberry, went flying upon impact.

Admeta sprinted forward, knife in hand. "Hey ugly!" She yelled, stabbing him in the leg for good measure.

The Minotoar turned to her and snorted as if she wasn't worth his time.

She ran, gracefully jumping over the puddle of jelly on the floor.

The Minotoar though slipped on the mess he'd made. His momentum, as well as the perserves, carried him into the wall.

"Have fun in Tartarus." Admeat said. She pulled something from her backpack, a gun, gleaming black in the morning light. Aiming at the monster's head she discharged the entire clip, seven bullets, with an explosive series of bangs.

The Minotoar had time for one last, confused moo before he burst into dust.

Ty lit up his keychain again and his bow and quiver disappeared. He climbed down and realized that he, Ian, and Judah were all staring at Admeta.

"I thought mortal weapons couldn't hurt monsters. What did you do Wise Girl?" Judah said it like he was accusing her.

She shrugged, "Celestial bronze bullets." She answered matter-of-factly. "Annabeth's dad was the first one to think of it. We've made some more since then and put them into guns." Another shrug. "It's effective."

Ian stared at the remains to the Minotoar. "No kidding." He muttered.

"Well anyways." Ty said, eager to move on and continue on the quest, there were only eleven days left till the deadline. "Let's buy some tickets to Los Angeles and The Underworld, shall we?"

**Yay, new chapter all done, sorry if it's a little rough but I had some serious writers block and I don't have a beta but that's ok! I'm so glad I got through it!**

**I also don't want to sound desperate but please review if you enjoy this, it just makes me happier and even more eager to update for you!**

**Thanks! ~Dinah**

**PS OOOH! I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES! 3 Im forever in love with Peeta/Josh! I thought it was a good movie and I can't wait till Catching Fire ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Another update! O.o right? I felt sorry I haven't updated in like 4 months soooo here ya go!**

**Um also, I have no idea about train routes or Milwaukee so I kinda used my imagination and I'm sorry if it's vague or incorrect! Anyways! On with the story!**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Admeta said, "We've only got an hour or so in Milwaukee before the train takes off again and you wanna stop _here_?" Her grey eyes stared at Judah.

The boy shrugged, "Sounds cool, you don't have to be a child of Apollo to love music." He said, turning towards the entrance of a music store which promptly displayed electric guitars in the windows. The name was Strike Dis Chord, which Ian had to read aloud for the dyslexic demigods, and the sign depicted a punk rock girl playing an electric guitar.

Tycho shrugged, "True enough, and that red one in the window looks so sweet!" He was obviously tempted to go inside, despite the uneasy feeling he had in his gut.

"So many art museums I could be going to.." Admeta pouted as she allowed herself to be led inside.

The interior of the store was dark and loud and Admeta immediately felt uncomfortable, why did she have to be here anyway? It so wasn't fair that she was being forced to do something that was a complete waste of her time just 'cause Judah and Ty wanted her to. In fact this whole time she'd been saving Ty's behind. Telling him how to get to the Underworld and killing the Minotoar, granted he helped, but still when she asks for one thing she gets denied. She glared at Tycho and Judah's backs as she fumed silently.

Judah glanced around moodily, why did he have to be chosen for this stupid quest? Tycho should have chosen Stacey or Madison for this, not him. Tycho didn't know how wrong his choice was and the last thing Judah wanted was to be anywhere near this quest. His whole life was one big joke, he decided bitterly, and because of Ty this quest would be the punchline.

Tycho clenched his fists inside the pockets of his hoodie, why'd he let them come in here? They needed to be out finding Artemis and his father, not wasting time! What was he doing leading a quest, how could Artemis hand him this responsibility? He'd only been at camp for less than a week and he had no idea what he was supposed to do and then, of course, Admeta had to be so bossy and condescending: no don't go to the stupid music store, don't you know anything Ty? Geez, just cause he wasn't an Athena kid didn't mean he wasn't smart. And Judah wouldn't stop with his punk, emo, gothic, depressing whatever it is funk he was in and it was seriously getting on his nerves. Seriously dude get over yourself, I picked you for the quest so deal!

"Hey," Came the bored voice of the teenage girl behind the counter. Her black hair was spiked and dyed pink at the ends, "You guys want anything?" She didn't look up from her magazine.

Ian, after a nervous look at his companions, stepped up. "Y-yeah, can we see that red guitar in the window?" He really wasn't liking this place.

The girl rolled her eyes and slowly stood, finally turning to face them, "That one is only for display." Her bright amber eyes glowed in the dark light.

"Ok, then maybe we could see a version that's not on display?" He asked tentatively.

"It's over there," She said, pointing to the back of the store, "Get it yourself."

"Ty?" Ian asked, lightly touching his friend on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He answered shortly, fixing Ian with an ice blue stare.

"You want me to go get the guitar or...?"

"I'm not a kid, I can handle getting it myself Ian. Di immortales give me a break!" He moved off to the back of the store.

"Was that greek?" The girl asked, only a slight change in the inflection in her voice showed she was interested.

"What's it to you?" Judah asked, moody as ever.

"You know greek?" Admeta stopped her glaring at Judah and Tycho's retreating back to shoot a curious and suspiscious glance at the attendant. She was silently cursing Ty for being so careless.

She looked them up and down with her amber gaze, "Hmm, oh yes Admeta, yes I do."

"Sweet!" Tycho exclaimed from the back of the dark store, he let loose an awesome riff from the electric guitar.

"Ok, I actually have to sell those so be careful kid!" She called to Tycho.

"Bite me!" He called back to her, releasing another burst of music from the guitar.

She rolled her eyes and left to stop Tycho, she muttered something about her mother owing her.

"Guys, I do not like this place. We need to go." Ian cautioned.

"Don't you get bossy too!" Judah pouted.

"Don't you feel it? Dark magic and enchantment. I can feel you guys's moods. You're like boderline despising each other."

Admeta blinked, realizing that Ian was right, "What did you say your name was?" She asked the girl who had dragged Tycho, and the guitar, back to the front of the store.

"I didn't say sweetcheeks." She smiled and her eyes flashed. "I'll, uh, I'll be right back, ok? You guys stay put." She walked to the curtain behind the counter, snapping her fingers sharply before disappearing from veiw.

"I don't like this." Admeta warned, backing towards the exit, her resentment forgotten as her instincts screamed for her to get the Hades out of that place.

"Glad we're on the same page." Ian said, pulling Tycho and Judah along with him as he followed Admeta.

"Whatever." Judah said, shrugging him off.

"I've only tried one guitar, dude lighten up!" Tycho's hands were starting to glow faintly with his anger. He was seriously ticked off at his friends, he didn't know exactly why but that didn't seem too important right now.

Suddenly the air chilled and Ty started, this was how he had felt in his dream when he'd locked eyes with the pretty lady, right before he'd been attacked..."Ok now we're all on the same page," He said, shaking off his earlier feelings as urgency took over, "Let's get outta here." A blink of Lightspeed and he had his bow out and armed.

There was an unnatural screech from the back of the store as well as a snuffling sound.

Judah started and shivered, "Ok, now we can go."

Ty glared at him, "Thanks ever so much for your approval!"

"Guys!" Ian interjected, "Run now, fight later."

"Good idea!" Gulped Judah, scrambling backwards for the door.

"Oh thanks ever so much for your approval." Tycho's voice dripped with sarcasm as he launched a warning arrow into the back room.

"Guys!" Ian yelled again, "Run now, fight later. Kay? Kay. Now go!"

The demigods scrambled from the shop, Ty and Admeta behind the other two to watch for whatever threat was to come after them.

They were barely out the doorway and heading down the street full speed when two Hellhounds burst, snarling, out of the storefront. One pair of red eyes locked on Ty's and the son of Apollo could feel the hate they directed at him.

"Where are we going Tycho?" Admeta called as they raced down the crowded street. Frightened mortals screamed and ran from whatever image the Mist had made them see as the hellhounds grew closer, destroying anything in their path.

"Anywhere that's away from here!" The boy answered as he twisted and fired another arrow back. The arrow found its mark but the hellhounds charged on. The blonde boy pulled out a tourists map he'd gotten from the train station, "Um left at the next intersection! The street'll open up into a square and we'll have more room to fight."

The group rounded the corner and came to a stop. The street was deserted and instead of a square they came upon a dead end.

"Oh great navigating Tycho, where are we supposed to go now?" Judah asked as he reached for his sword.

Ty glanced down at the map, "I don't understand..."

"Let me see!" Judah insisted, ripping the map, quite literaly, out of Ty's hands. The remains were swept from them in a gust of wind.

"Awesome guys! You two vlacas just killed or map instead of killing the hellhounds instead." Admeta glared.

Ian looked at the dead end behind them and back at the hellhounds stalking the entrance, "Something's wrong with this." He bleated, pulling out his own weapon of choice: his reeds. Ian was well versed in woodland magic, he only regretted that they weren't near too much nature at the moment.

Ty strung two arrows, "Four against two...we got this."

"The only good thing about this is that the alley is too small for both of them to fit, one will have to stay at the entrance while the other comes at us," Admeta's grey eyes stared down the monsters, calculating the best form of defense, "Ty, slow down the one who stays behind, the rest of us can take the other one."

Ty nodded and let his first volley fly as the hellhound charged towards them. Admeta and Judah raced forward, "I've got top, you take bottom," She told him as she moved to try to get on top of the monster. Judah moved with her and the two collided, rolling away from the beast and slamming into the side wall.

Ian played wholeheartedly, trying to raise weeds and grass to slow the hellhound.

Admeta stumbled to her feet, "I'm the senior camper, Judah. I have more expirience with this, take the bottom." And then she was off, jumping off the Hound's snout as it tore at the weeds that began to entangle it. She landed smoothly on its back, yanking at it to guide it away from Ian and Ty. The Hound slammed into the alleyway and Judah flinched as he got to his feet, onyx eyes bright from determination and concentration.

Admeta stabbed downwards with her sword and then again when the first blow failed to reduce the monster to ashes, "Why won't you die?"

Ty strung his bow again and grunted, "Yeah mines not dead yet either." This time his hands seemed to infuse the arrows with light and sparks, he let them fly and the hellhound at the entrance yelped as it burst and disintingrated into nothing. "Sweet!" Ty yelled as he let loose again, hitting the second Hound in between the eyes. This time it melted as well.

Admeta checked her watch, "Great we used up our hour and we have to get back to the train before it takes off. I knew we should've gone to the art museum..."

**YAY thanks for reading! This one was also a little rough but I think it was a good size!**

**Btw, anyone have ideas on who the mysterious girl was from the music store? Feel free to leave guesses in a review *crosses fingers* please review if you read this story because though I love writing it its really hard to keep updating if you feel like no one appreciates it!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Dinah**


End file.
